


(Не)плохие люди

by LolaRose



Series: Триптих [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Они трое - не самые плохие люди.





	(Не)плохие люди

Брайс, сам не осознавая момент, когда это случилось, становится третьим углом больного любовного треугольника.  
  
Иронично, что в этой истории некого назначить злодеем.  
  
Брайс — определенно не самый плохой человек на земле, пусть кое-то их коллег и скажет иначе. Нет ничего преступного в том, чтобы иметь здоровую самооценку. Он объективно хорош, а все остальные могут давиться ядом и дальше.  
  
Он бы посмеялся в лицо тому, что сказал бы, что однажды Брайс Лахела будет играть роль третьего лишнего, запасной гавани, пятого колеса, называйте, как хотите. Кто угодно, но не Брайс Лахела. Его жизнь — не дешевая телевизионная драма.  
  
— Я слышала, что он спит с доктором Рамси.  
  
— Дорогие мои, какая ерунда, — Брайс обнимает молоденьких медсестер за плечи и кружит по коридору. — Не может наш доктор Валентайн спать с доктором Рамси.  
  
— А почему?  
  
— Потому что он спит со мной! — Брайс широко улыбается и разводит руками в сторону. Медсестрички неловко хихикают и краснеют. Значит, сплетничать им комфортно, но когда начинаешь говорить откровенно, сразу чувствует себя неловко. Этого Брайс и добивался. Сплетницы внезапно вспоминают, что у них полно срочных дел, бормочут извинения и скрываются за углом.  
  
Если Кейси думает, что об их с Рамси притяжении никто не знает, он будет ужасно удивлен. Молодцы. Так скрываются, что вся больница начала обсуждать. Еще немного времени, и Брайс уже не сможет сдерживать слухи.  
  
Зачем ему вообще это надо? Он никогда не закрывал глаза, не обманывал себя.  
То, что чувства переросли во что-то большее, чем короткая интрижка — целиком его проблема.  
Ведь влюбленность Кейси (и не в него) Брайс прочитал разу, у него прекрасное чутье на такие вещи. Взаимный интерес, симпатия, зарождение более осязаемых чувств. Кто кому нравится и кто о ком думает.  
Да только толку от этого чутья, когда ты своими руками (пусть не без чужой помощи) запутываешь все еще больше.  
  
Кейси палится нелепо, по-детски, своим «Итан» вместо «доктор Рамси», своим затуманенным взглядом, нервными движениями, когда они оба находятся в близости друг от друга.  
  
Иногда Брайс думает, что это ответом прилетело за легкомысленное отношение к жизни (все, что не имело отношения к профессии) и отсутствие глубоких эмоциональных связей хоть с кем-нибудь. Вот, лови, когда не ожидал, сволочь.  
  
Кейси нет у пациентов, нет рядом с Сиеной, ни в одном из коридоров, а значит, осталось еще одно место, куда Брайс еще не заглядывал. Их местный уголок для слез и переживаний.  
  
Чутье Брайса редко подводит. Кейси сидит у стены напротив упаковок с бинтами и размеренно раскачивается из стороны в сторону словно маятник. Или пьяный.  
  
— Эй, ну вот как это называется? — Брайс протягивает руку, зная, что Кейси за нее уцепится, как утопленник. И лучше не думать о том, что спасающие в таких случаях обычно тонут вместе с тем, кому пытались помочь.  
  
Ладонь его влажная. Значит, нервничает. По Кейси легко читать все эмоции, его лицо не скрывает вообще никаких чувств, как бы он себя не убежал в обратном. Актера бы не получилось, хорошо, что выбрал профессию врача.  
  
— Брайс, что я бы без тебя делал. Ты всегда меня поддерживаешь, — ему кажется, или в интонации Кейси отчетливо сквозит обвинение? Вроде: «почему ты такой хороший, ведь я этого не заслуживаю!»  
  
Прятаться в подсобке становится традицией. Брайс помнит, как нашел здесь Кейси в первый его день и не смог противиться желанию хоть чуть-чуть поднять боевой дух.  
  
Знал бы — ни за что не открывал бы дверь, не подходил и вообще обошел за милю. Тогда его поразил взгляд. Говорящий: «все плохо, но я сейчас тут еще немного поною и встану». Своего рода ритуал.  
  
Кейси — хороший человек, действительно добрый и талантливый. Страдающий от периодических вспышек синдрома самозванца, отдающий даже свое редкое свободное время дорогим людям.  
  
Брайс не считает себя плохим человеком, но он и не святой. Остается рядом отчасти из своих эгоистичных желаний и упорного стремления доказать (Итану Рамси или Кейси, может, самому себе), что он все еще способен легко идти по жизни, ослеплять и влюблять в себя.  
  
Быть может, будь с Кейси все просто, эти «отношения» и не длились бы столько. Поиграем на интерес? Разве может долго длиться влюбленность в доктора Рамси, когда рядом Брайс Лахела?  
  
— Брайс, — шепчет Кейси, закрывая глаза, а он слышит невысказанное, но готовое сорваться с губ: «Итан». Русская рулетка. Один патрон, который однажды вырвется из барабана револьвера и пробьет голову насквозь.  
  
Итан Рамси это Итан Рамси, и больше ничего не нужно говорить. Он смотрит на интернов взглядом недосягаемого божества.  
И иногда это божество сходит со своего Олимпа к Кейси Валентайну, главному жрецу.  
  
Брайс ждет, что это пройдет. Кому нужно эфемерное божество, если рядом живой человек? (Настоящий, и если говорить честно, парень что надо).  
  
В этот вечер они едут домой к Кейси вместе. Никаких проблем, никаких тревог, лишь настоящий человек рядом, прекрасная компания и теплая ладонь в другой ладони.  
Делать вид, что все хорошо, у Брайса всегда получалось.  
Этой ночью можно просто о всем забыть и как следует повеселиться, разве не за этим Брайс сюда пришел?  
Брайс, любящий непредсказуемость и спонтанность.  
Брайс, не умеющий быть скучным.  
Осознающий собственную офигенность.  
  
Он никогда не пробовал настоящие серьезные отношения, но кажется, искренне готов попытаться.  
  
Джеки находит его в гостиной на диване, дружески ударяет в плечо.  
  
— Хочешь, я ему по голове настучу? — кому «ему» не озвучивается, и так все понятно.  
Брайс в апартаментах уже давно никто не удивляется, он остается на ночь каждый раз. Словно пытается урвать каждый час, когда Кейси по-настоящему с ним, а не где-то в своих проблемах или в работе.  
  
— Ха, если бы дурь можно было выбивать, — остается лишь отшутиться. С Джеки станется. Она ведь тоже любит Кейси, по-своему. Прямо и грубовато.   
Стоит принять за основу, что все здесь в той или иной степени любят Кейси Валентайна. Остальные надолго не задерживаются.

  
Кейси пытается любить всех, поэтому в итоге, наверное, глубоко не любит никого из них. Или любит самого неподходящего человека.

  
Брайсу не повезло увязнуть в любовном треугольнике с сексом в больнице, интригами коллег и сплетнями.

  
Итану Рамси, если так посмотреть, не повезло больше всех.

  
  
Кейси выходит из своей комнаты заспанный и помятый. Брайс сразу отмечает оставленный им ночью засос на шее. Джеки хмыкает и ретируется из гостиной с кружкой горячего кофе — излюбленный напиток неспящих по ночам интернов.  
Но сегодня не нужно никуда торопиться. Выходной — сладко звучащее слово и так редко выпадающая роскошь.  
  
— Как спалось?  
  
— Мало, — Кейси хмыкает и приваливается рядом, Брайс притягивает его к себе и увлекает в поцелуй. Над этим «мало» постарались ночью оба, но когда еще ловить момент, если не перед предстоящим выходным.  
  
Хотя бы этот день провести вместе, без лишних углов.

   
  
Они трое — не самые плохие люди, если так посмотреть.

  
Но продолжают мучить друг друга и самих себя.

  
Просто так получилось.


End file.
